dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013-September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014-December 2014 Talk Page Start Phoebe I'm off for a couple hours, but when I get back I'll have dinner ready. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry...life got in the way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re. Shouldn't be a problem for me :) I look forward to it! A request Could you add my character, Mortimer Crow, to the list of First Years? That would be gladly appreaciated, thanks. FromTheEast (talk) 11:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Baby Shower There's a baby shower for Hope Finch at her apartment and Renée Delacroix is invited (and also Hope Finch, but I didn't think she needed a specific invitation). Feel free to post there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Melinda's Birthday I'm pretty sure Melinda Bagman will turn 10 at the end of this summer (August, so just before Hogwarts restarts), so I'll leave updating her age until then. If I'm off about the age, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) MBTI and the Quad Battlements Thank you :D Also, that would say I'm a Gryffinpuff? Ugh. I always identify more with me Te function than I do with me Fi function. "Creating peace and harmony" sounds like crap! But I'm used to being an outlier, so, oh well :P I still like to think I lean towards the idealistic Ravenclaw. 21:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) New Character?! So, will you be making a new student character so that we have all the years still covered? *7th - Jaina/Jaeslya *6th - Seth *5th - Thomas *4th - Elle *3rd - Faith *2nd - Gwen Looks like it's your turn... :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I know you're trying to tell me something, but I can't hear you over you screaming "TECHNICALITY"! :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ...that's the best thing about being the dictator...you get to create and enforce the rules, but don't have to follow them yourself! ...besides, that rule is really more a guideline anyway. I purposefully wrote it so that it's just a suggested max, but if you're capable of having more (and you clearly are) then it's allowed. DAW:CHP#Character Limit. See...I think of everything, and always leave myself a loophole. :P.S. I'm not very good at following rules. My personality says so, my House of choice says so, and my wife says so... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Also, I just remembered that Aubree and Elle have a younger brother that could be starting Hogwarts this year if you're interested ( I think we'd have to de-age him a year, but I'm sure we could work that). ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Not False, Just Twisted. Wow...I feel throughly and completely stalked...congrats! My E is pretty mild...more geared towards hanging out with individuals than groups. I do enjoys hanging out with one or two friends though. When I was talking about my personality, I more meant my aliignment (a term with which you may not be familliar). My alignment is Neutral Good, which means I want to do good, but understand rules aren't always the best way to do it and will do what I think is right, even if it means breaking or suspending the rules. Also, while I am a definate Slytherin, I'm more a Slythendor, and honestly Gryffindors ignore the rules just as much as the Slytherins, though usually with them it's to help others while for Slytherins it's to help themselves. I'm excited about Melinda because she's very unlike me in that she wants to follow the rules...and while I think I can do it (especially if she learns to effectively work within the rules to get what she wants, potentially using the rules against others) it'll be a challenge because it goes against my natural thinking. All this to say I was mostly teasing you about creating a new character, never really thought you would consider it (since I know you already have a bunch, and you RP them all well and often), and would have been surprised had you actually done it. I know I don't need anymore right now, and I'm a couple down from you. Hopefully you didn't feel too manipulated or pressed, because that wasn't the intention. Rather it was more poking fun in your general direction about how many characters you already have. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Faith I'm still planning on having her come back. If nothing else she's practical and knows she needs this last year. She sees this as a slip, an accident, and she feels (probably incorrectly) that she can control it. In fact I'm not sure she would ever admit she couldn't handle it...that's just how she is. She HAS to feel she's in control. Realizing she's not might break something in her. So...I have every intention of her being back at Hogwarts this year, but I just thought I'd post somthing with her to show her slips are getting more frequent, and more powerful. Also, if you hadn't noticed, since her and Faith last conversation ended badly (in the dorms) Jaina's been purposefully avoiding Faith. She doesn't want to hurt her, so she's intentionally staying as far away as she can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RP? So...what's Seth up to over the Summer? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Aydan I love the new Aydan!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw when you put in the Sorting Forum a coupe nights ago and it made me smile. If you want to RP your new character, just let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: (née) Thank you for telling me! One of the big issues with how outdated it is is that I don't know who in it or not. -R.A.B. 03:29, January 9, 2015 (UTC) uuUUUUGHH Sorry. It's been a stressful day. Could you delete Template:Iuvenis for me with your fantastic admin powers because people on chat keep IGNORING ME WHEN I ASK and help me figure out a new niche for Miriam? There's already a good 4 'pranksters' in the new year and that just won't work. *uUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH* 01:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Funny Thought How funny would it be if Jaina and Conner were head boy and girl. :P Awkward much? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Princess!! I have off from school today due to icy conditions, so I'm going to start making Princess today! If you could just remind me of her full name and anything that you definitely want me to include, I'll get started! She'll be a first-year this year. (I sent an owl to Red too) Also, I'm sorry to see I missed the birth of Hope's little girl :( I'll be active again soon, I promise! Echostar 13:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:League Of Asian Characters What do you know about this? Alex Jiskran 13:48, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Evie So I was stalkings owls. I'm pretty sure Evie is 22, because she's just under a year younger than Elara, who I'm pretty sure is 23. Also, she was 17 when Marley was born, and he's 5 now, and 17 + 5 = 22. -R.A.B. 14:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Collectives I struggle to equate a year grouping with a geographical one. I suppose, if everyone else is OK with it, then there's no problem. Alex Jiskran 15:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) First of all Jade's not gonna be very happy Renee used stupefy on her daughter. Second of all, you and Rab got a plan or is this go-with-the-flow thing? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 04:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Val So...I assume the character hasn't been created (character page) or sorted or anything like that? I know she was gone 2 years, but I can't seem to find anything else about her...her age, etc, etc and I think her dad's page was deleted as well. Anyway, just wondering if there was more infor somewhere, or if you guys were making this up as you went along. One good thing to know would be how old she is...and how old when she was kidnapped. I know it's not your character, and I can ask Rabbitty or Lissy...but I thought since you were involved you might know more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:55, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. Good to know that since she's really been capable of thinking and remembering she hasn't been seen...so her head could be full of anything. Also good to know her current age. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RP? :D I don't know how busy your day/RPs are looking today, but we could always do Ash Coryn and Abigail Cassidy or the Dane kids if you needed another RP. If you're busy today or have things going, that's fine too. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Shall we break the rules and RP at Hogwarts (since they're both teachers), or do it elsewhere? If at Hogwarts, I think Ash would love to start working on the Greenhouses and Gardens, setting up his office, etc, etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Was it everything you hoped it would be? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :If you need help, just let me know OOC or IC (Ash) and I'll help where I can. Ash has some useful connections at the Ministry too that might make things smoother if needed. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Causes and effects Draco feels he was summoned and then ignored, and he's constantly second guessing himself, trying to make sure that none of his decisions are, at least primarily, driven by politics. As you concisely expressed it - stress. There was nothing from me - except a small amount of venting over the fact that in the short RP I have been edit conflicted five times. :P Alex Jiskran 00:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RP? Well, I was thinking about it this morning, and he's they type of guy who likes to help people. Also on the wiki I feel like some of the shops and such have gotten unorginized, been forgotten about, etc, etc, and I thought I could help OOC get things a bit more orginized. It'll make for interesting RPs for Ash and the shop owners...and IC it'll help cement the "rich playboy buisnessman" reputation I'm trying to create for him. Overall, I don't really see a downside. Anyway, where would you like to RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, and I'm not trying to take over...I'm asking politely if the buisness are owner, and I definately don't want to force it IC or OOC. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Teaching I'm working on outlining my herbology class, and trying not to step on any toes. According to the Herbology section on the Harry Potter wiki, students learn some charms spells. Specifically: *Severing Charm - 3rd Charm *Lumos Solem - 2nd Charm *Herbivicus - 4th charm Will it be an issue or overlap if I teach those? I don't think you teach any of those...but if I'm wrong or you wanted ot teach any of thenm, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Also, do you teach the Scourgify (cleaning Charm) in charms? It's a second year spell, and if you don't teach it I will. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Pages Welllll, there's are page for Cairo - you're a third of the way there :P Melinda and Oscar Flourish and Blotts/Archive 8, and then on Flourish and Blotts, where it's your post. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat crashed- come back!~ Echostar 06:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC) YAY! Congrats on Abigail Cassidy getting Deputy Head! When you get the chance, add a message from her on the Template:Deputy Message for the Front Page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Bagman Home/Girl's Room. I think it's your post there, since Melinda will be a while...like lunchtime unless someone comes and gets her from the lake. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Age Line So...poor Melinda will be permentally confined to the house? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC)